Combino
De Combino is een lagevloertram van Siemens (voorheen DUEWAG), die sinds 2000 in meerdere Europese steden rondrijdt, waaronder Augsburg, Düsseldorf, Erfurt, Freiburg, Nordhausen, Potsdam, Basel, Bern, Poznań en Amsterdam. Voorts buiten Europa in Hiroshima en Melbourne. Bouwwijze De naam "Combino" is afgeleid van het woord "combineren". De Combino is in feite een bouwpakket: de verschillende wagenbakken van de tram zijn standaard, maar de samenstelling ervan kan door de klant zelf gekozen worden. De trams worden gebouwd uit kunststof en aluminium. Basisonderdelen #korte bak voor de uiteinden van de tram (4 wielen aangedreven) #korte bak voor in het midden van de tram (4 wielen niet aangedreven) #lange bak voor in het midden van de tram (geen wielen) In de praktijk wordt dan ook meestal besteld: * 3-delige Combino ("Bambino"): 1, 3, 1 (+/- 19 meter lang) * 5-delige Combino: 1, 3, 2, 3, 1 (+/- 30 meter lang) * 7-delige Combino: 1, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1 (+/- 41 meter lang) Het prototype van de Combino was 4-delig en maakte gebruik van een lange kopbak met twee niet aangedreven, sturende wielen (EEF-draaistel). Tot op heden is deze bak nauwelijks besteld. De Combino heeft geen draaistellen en geen starre as. Een motor drijft twee wielen aan in de ene zijde van een korte wagenbak. Een andere motor drijft de twee wielen aan van de andere zijde. Door het ontbreken van een doorlopende as tussen beide zijden, is de vloer laag, zodat de hele tram een 100% lage vloer heeft. De maximum snelheid van de Combino bedraagt 70 km/h. De minimale draaicirkel is 15 meter. Een andere eigenschap van de Combino - overigens niet uniek voor moderne trams - is de bijzondere aandacht voor electronische reisinformatie. Zo worden haltes weergeven op een matrix-display en automatisch omgeroepen. Ook is er een venster waar de komende vijf haltes op worden weergegeven. Combino's werden gefabriceerd voor zowel normaal- als meterspoor. Ook konden ze geleverd worden als eenrichting- of tweerichtingwagen. "Bambino" De Bambino is de bijnaam voor de kleinste tram die Siemens van het tramtype Combino heeft gemaakt. De tram heeft een lengte van 18 meter. Dat is dezelfde lengte als een gelede bus. De driedelige Combino ("Bambino") bestaat uit twee kopbakken met een tussenbak en is met tien exemplaren in dienst bij het trambedrijf van Nordhausen in Duitsland. In Erfurt rijden - naast 36 vijfdelige exemplaren - twaalf van deze korte Combino's. CombinoDuo Drie van de korte exemplaren van het stadsvervoerbedrijf van Nordhausen zijn CombinoDuo's. Deze CombinoDuo's kunnen dankzij een aggregaat ook dieselelectrisch rijden op het netwerk van de Harzer Schmalspurbahnen. Amsterdamse Combino Na een aanbestedingsronde werd de keuze voor nieuwe lagevloertrams bepaald op het type Combino. In 1999 werd er proefgereden met een prototype. In plaats van verder proef te rijden met een kleine protoserie werd er meteen een grote serie van 155 Combino's besteld, waardoor in een keer alle gelede trams uit de jaren 1959-1975 konden worden vervangen. De nieuwe lagevloertrams kregen de nummers 2001-2151. Voorts kwamen er vier exemplaren die als tweerichtingwagens werden uitgevoerd voor lijn 5 (nummers 2201-2204). De hele serie Combino's werd geleverd in 2002-2004. Parallel daarmee gingen in dezelfde jaren alle trams van de series 602-724 en 725-779 buiten dienst. In het voorjaar van 2004 werd na 47 jaar afscheid genomen van deze typisch Amsterdamse trams. De conducteur zit in een cabine bij de een-na-laatste achterdeur. Ingestapte reizigers lopen hier langs naar voren of achteren. De controle moet grotendeels tijdens stilstand bij de halte gebeuren, want de opstelruimte van ingestapte reizigers is gering. Hierdoor kost het halteren van de Amsterdamse Combinos' relatief veel tijd. Oorspronkelijk was het de bedoeling dat het GVB en de Rotterdamse Electrische Tram samen trams zouden bestellen. Amsterdam had 95 nieuwe trams nodig en Rotterdam 60. De RET koos echter voor de Citadis. Omdat het GVB de kwantumkorting niet wilde mislopen, heeft het vervoerbedrijf nog eens 60 Combino's bijbesteld. De bestelling had een totale waarde van 220 miljoen euro. Vier van deze 155 Amsterdamse Combino's zijn uitgevoerd als tweerichtingwagen voor lijn 5 naar Amstelveen (2201-2204), en 25 wagens (2131-2151 en 2201-2204) zijn uitgerust met ATB voor gebruik in de Piet Heintunnel van de op 28 mei 2005 geopende lijn 26 naar IJburg. Vanwege de vele hoge bruggen in Amsterdam heeft de Amsterdamse versie een iets hogere vloer dan de standaard Combino. De Combino in Amsterdam is 5-delig (4 geledingen) en is 29,20 meter lang en 2,40 meter breed. Op 1 december 2001 werd de Combino met wagennummer 2001 op de Dam aan het publiek gepresenteerd. Vanaf 22 april 2002 werden de Combino's ingezet op lijn 13. In 2004 waren er 140 stuks afgeleverd en werd dit type tram op het merendeel van de lijnen ingezet. De laatste oude gelede trams uit de jaren zestig werden toen door Combino's afgelost. Hoewel de Combino over het algemeen redelijk goed rijdt, vallen de rijeigenschappen in de bochten tegen: de tram schudt behoorlijk en de geluidsproductie van de wielen is hoger dan bij de oudere trams. Siemens heeft overwogen de geluidsproductie met antigeluid tegen te gaan. In afwachting hiervan heeft het GVB besloten bij de eindpunten van de tramlijnen smeerinstallaties toe te passen. Veel klachten zijn er ook over de geluidsproductie op de rechte tracés bij ca. 50 km/h, zowel in de tram als langs het spoor. De aangedreven trucks van de Combino neigen tot bonken, terwijl het niet-aangedreven middelste wielstel een neiging tot rammelen vertoont. Verder blijkt de Combino o.a. erg gevoelig voor zogenaamde polygoonvorming van de wielen (vierkante wielen). Het GVB heeft ter bestrijding hiervan een nieuwe wieldraaibank aangeschaft, maar experts vrezen dat daarmee de wielen nog niet frequent genoeg gerond zullen kunnen worden. In oktober 2004 werd bekend dat veel conducteurs rugklachten oplopen door de stugge vering van de Combino en het extreem uitzwenken van het achterste gedeelte van de tram. Ook is nu gebleken dat het smeren van bochten niet het verwachte resultaat opleverde. Constructiefout In het najaar van 2003 werden scheuren in de constructie ontdekt. De constructie van het dak blijkt in de buurt van de geledingen te scheuren. Volgens sommigen zou een Combino uit Freiburg in een klimaatkamer in Praag kunstmatig verouderd zijn en zou het dak gedeeltelijk zijn ingestort, nadat er op een testbaan meer dan 230.000 kilometer was gereden. Volgens anderen echter zou dit een hoax zijn. In maart 2004 maakte Siemens bekend dat van trams die meer dan 120.000 kilometer op de teller hebben de veiligheid voor de passagiers niet kon worden gegarandeerd. Combino-gebruikers werd verzocht om die trams tijdelijk uit dienst te nemen. In Augsburg, Düsseldorf, Erfurt, Freiburg, Nordhausen, Potsdam, Basel en Hiroshima zijn de oudste Combino's meteen uit dienst genomen. In Amsterdam was dat op dat moment nog niet nodig. Inmiddels staat vast dat de constructie niet sterk genoeg is voor de grote krachten die op trams zonder draaistellen inwerken. Siemens is bij het ontwerp per ongeluk uitgegaan van de krachten die inwerken op gewone trams, mét draaistellen. Volgens de Duitse krant Junge Welt van 23 april 2004 is de constructiefout niet meer te herstellen en zal de productie worden stopgezet. Op 18 mei 2004 maakte het Duitse dagblad Rheinische Post bekend dat Siemens een geheel nieuwe tram zal ontwikkelen. De huidige Combino's zullen worden gesloopt. De motoren en wielconstructies hiervan kunnen wellicht worden hergebruikt. Een en ander zou volgens de Rheinische Post in een interne brief van Siemens staan. Siemens ontkende dat de ontwikkeling van een nieuwe tram noodzakelijk zou zijn. In verband met schadeclaims diende Siemens over het boekjaar 2004 aanmerkelijke voorzieningen te treffen, als gevolg waarvan het bedrijfsresultaat van de divisie Transportation Systems uitkwam op € -434 miljoen. Nieuwe Combino Het huidige Combinomodel zal niet meer worden geproduceerd. Voor de steden die al Combino's hebben besteld, zoals Budapest en Almada/Seixal, zal Siemens Combino's leveren die gebaseerd zijn op de lagevloertrams van concurrent Bombardier. De nieuwe Combino is niet opgebouwd uit aluminium, maar uit staal. Verder wil Siemens nu ook de Weense lagevloertram ULF aan andere steden gaan verkopen. Het stadsvervoerbedrijf van Budapest heeft 40 van deze Combino's besteld. Ze zijn zesdelig en hebben een lengte van 54 meter. Ze dragen de naam Combino Supra, omdat het bij aflevering de langste trams ter wereld waren. De eerste Combino Supra werd half maart 2006 geleverd. Het vervoerbedrijf Metro Transportes do Sul heeft 24 vierdelige Combino's besteld voor het nieuwe tramnet Metro Sul do Tejo in Almada/Seixal. De eerste Combino werd eind mei 2005 afgeleverd. Externe links * Siemens Transportation Categorie:Materieel Categorie:Siemens